


Of a lost wandmaker and a hot dragon trainer

by dandelionnie



Series: Of dragons, wands and love (mis)fortunes [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mutual Pining, appearance of other exo members, jongdae is a wandmaker, mention of chanbaek, mention of magical ingredients through all the fic, minseok is a dragon trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionnie/pseuds/dandelionnie
Summary: First trip destination: Hallasan. The herd of wild dragons, other magical creatures, and countless magical ingredients. The dream place for people like Jongdae, a wandmaker. Or it was supposed to be a dream place if Jongdae didn't get lost in the forest for most of his trip being saved by a flirty and handsome dragon trainer called Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Of dragons, wands and love (mis)fortunes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676188
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	Of a lost wandmaker and a hot dragon trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #49: Jongdae always knew that being a wandmaker meant that he needed to learn about the materials going into the wands he created. But he didn’t expect that learning about dragons would be so /hands on/. Harry Potter AU, dragon trainer Minseok and his herd of wild dragons and wandmaker Jongdae who’s stuck on a trip to learn more about these dangerous and beautiful creatures while stuck in the wilderness with him.
> 
> Hi! I decided to make a few changes in the fic to accommodate the best way possible the prompt, and I really happy how it turned out! A big thanks to the mods for the help they gave me when I needed it and their ideas when I was stuck with the plot.
> 
> Dear prompter, if you're reading this, I hope you're not angry that I decided to make an open interpretation of your prompt and changed a few things. I hope you like how it turned out and you enjoy the fic!

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with incredulous eyes, a bitter grin on plastered on his face as Jongdae faked to not know why the man was looking at him like that. They were inside their wand shop in Magic Seoul, preparing everything before they had to open for the afternoon shift. Baekhyun was cleaning the shelves when Jongdae decided to blurt out the news he had been hiding in the last few days.

“What do you mean with ‘learning trip’?” Baekhyun finally asked. “What learning trip?”

“Well, I’ve been talking with people from other magic wand shops and they told me there’s a place near _Hallasan_ * where I can gather information to make better wands and I’ll be able to collect more materials for our shop,” Jongdae explained. “You know how important is to be updated in our work, we must know what kind of materials we are dealing with and how they work.”

They moved to the counter, Baekhyun following Jongdae with a frown on his face. Jongdae didn’t understand why he was being so bothersome with the news, but he didn’t pay much attention to him as he started to do the check-list for the upper shelves near him. Last time they had to discover that four wands went missing and he didn’t want that to happen again.

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun dismissed. “That sounds great, but that’s Chanyeol’s work, not yours.”

“Baekhyun, Chanyeol has been hospitalized for two weeks because he got dragon pox,” he said. “He was the one supposed to do this trip, but clearly he can’t.”

“And why do you have to go on his behalf?” Baekhyun asked. “I mean, Channie is almost recovered and I don’t get why you have to go on this specific trip. That would make Chanyeol take others and…”

Jongdae started laughing, finally understanding why Baekhyun seemed to be so against the idea of his research trip. He turned around, raising an eyebrow as he watched Baekhyun evading his knowing-look. So that was the real reason why the man wanted him to stay.

“Let me guess, you wanted me to go on another trip on behalf of Chanyeol so that he would stay with you during your vacation?” he asked. The man still avoided his eyes but ended up nodding.

“I’ve been saving for almost two months for this, I wanted to take Channie to Fiji Islands during my holidays because he said that he could always ask another person to do the trip for him,” he said. “But if you go in this one he would have to make the other one.”

“Don’t worry, Baekhyun, it’s not my intention to screw your plans,” Jongdae said. “I can always do that trip as well, you know that I don’t mind traveling. And Mr. Friskies lives more with Jongin than with me anyways.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that you would do that for us,” he said and then smiled. “And for your knowledge, your cat hates you because you named him after a cat food brand,” Baekhyun deadpanned.

“It’s not a bad name! And he doesn’t hate me, it’s just that Jongin consents him too much. Mr. Friskies is spoiled.”

Baekhyun just raised an eyebrow. Jongdae rolled his eyes and keep on checking the wands box and serial numbers, smiling when he checked that all of them were correct and waiting to be sell. Wands made with dragon parts were their best-selling product and it would be a pity to run out of them or to lose any single wand.

“And who’s going with you?” he asked. “Hallasan is not the most secure place.”

“I’ll be going alone, these last years the security there has improved, so there are sky and earth patrols to check that no one gets lost.”

“Still, I don’t think it’s safe for you to go alone,” Baekhyun said. “Do you even know what you have to do? What kind of materials are you searching for?”

“Chanyeol already told me the basics things that I should know and the association already told me what path I have to take,” he said. “I’ll be okay.”

“You suck at following directions,” Baekhyun replied. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure that everything for your funeral would be perfect.”

He hugged Jongdae’s arm and smiled at him in an attempt to look innocent. Jongdae rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to get rid of the man’s grip to continue to do his work but the man refused to let him go still looking at him with those

“You are the worst type of friend a person can ask for, you know that right?” Jongdae said and rolled his eyes again when Baekhyun burst out laughing.

“You know you love me,” he affirmed, hugging Jongdae. “We are like twins.”

“Actually, the association pays me to be your partner here, no one wanted to work with you,” he joked.

Baekhyun smashed him in the arm and pouted like an angry kid. Jongdae laughed at his face as he caressed the zone where the man had hit him.

“You know I’m joking,” he said and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Or maybe not, you’ll never know.”

“I am going to act like I never heard any of that unnecessary and rude comments,” he stated. “So, how are you supposed to survive in the wild? The closest thing to a forest you’ve seen is the park near your house.”

“Well, yeah, but it can’t be that bad,” he said. “And it’s just two days walking before I reach the herd of dragons.”

“Wait, what? The herd of dragons?” Baekhyun frowned.

“Oh, yeah, the principal field of the research for this trip is dragons, but I can investigate all woods, plants and magical creatures that I find.”

Baekhyun blinked, looking at Jongdae with an unreadable expression before bursting into a loud and annoying laugh. Jongdae frowned, not expecting that reaction from his friend, his annoyance growing each second as tears started falling down Baekhyun’s cheeks because of all the laughs. The man was out of breath when he finally calmed.

“Wow, that was a good laugh,” he said, cracking into a wide smile. “You’re so fucked up.”

“I am not,” Jongdae stated with a cold and annoyed tone. “It’s going to be a great trip.”

“Jongdae, let’s be honest,” Baekhyun replied. “You’re not made for field trips, you’re a city boy. You hate bugs, you’re scared of any animal that isn’t dogs and cats. And you don’t even know how to set up a tent. Dragons and forest sound like hell for someone like you.”

Jongdae pouted before answering his friend. “I made my research and there are no wild savage animals on the forest and the Herd of Hallasan is extremely protected. No dragon will hurt me.”

“It’s your decision,” Baekhyun accepted after a few seconds. “You know if you can handle this or not, but don’t come back crying because you wake up next to a giant spider with one hundred eyes.”

“Thanks for the mental image, it was exactly what I needed,” the man growled.

Baekhyun shrugged before a teasing smile crept to his lips. Jongdae knew that he won’t like whatever the man was about to say.

“But if you successfully reach the Herd and stay there, I can be sure of one thing that will make everything easier,” he started. Jongdae snapped a bitter ‘What’. “When you die because your own clumsiness will make you fall into a dragon’s cage, there would be no need to make arrangements for your body, you will already come cremated and in an urn.”

Jongdae frowned again, his head analyzing the man’s words before he whined. His friend burst into a fit of laughs when Jongdae hit him calling him ‘asshole’. Tears fell down his cheeks once again from the laugh as Jongdae walked away with an offended expression.

* * *

The trip started fine. He had traveled to Jeju with a portkey in the morning (but first he had gone to the shop to check that Baekhyun didn’t burn anything; the man was good at his work –surely a charming seller with everyone– but forgetful when it came to creating the wands). Jongdae reached the shore of Hallasan at three in the evening, a guide already waiting for him to indicate to him where did he need to start and give him some advice. He felt confident and excited about the trip, it was the first time he did actual research work on the field and he was thriving to discover and gather new (and not so new) ingredients and wood for the wands.

“Hallasan is pretty secure and there’s patrols around the forest and the top of the volcano,” Junmyeon explained. “The path is right tracked and it should be easy for you to make your way to the top without getting lost.”

“Sounds good!” Jongdae said and then frowned. “But there is a ‘but’, right?”

“The forest is… how to say it? Alive? Let’s say it that way, yeah” Junmyeon admitted. “It can change its appearance and likes to play with people to make them get lost.”

“You’re telling me that the forest has its own will?”

“Yes. An old mage charmed a part of the forest by mistake and we are still trying to figure out how to fix it. But don’t worry. If you keep calm and try to find your way back to the path the forest will get bored of you and will lead you to the route.”

Jongdae blinked, trying to process the information. He was a wizard, he had seen and done things muggles only imagine happening in fantasy books, movies, and series. He was a wandmaker who had to seem kids doing their first spells in his shop. But still, it was really impressive how magic seemed to not have limits and that everything was possible in his world. Even an enchanted and playful forest.

“Okay, I’ll be careful.” Junmyeon smiled at him and tent him a map.

“This will help you, it will show your position in the forest every time you reach one of the magical radars that are shattered around the forest.” Junmyeon pointed at the little gold dot that was supposed to be him. “And don’t get scared if you don’t see yourself in the map that only means you’re not near any of the radars but it won’t matter as long as you follow the road.”

“Great! Thank you for your help, Junmyeon!”

Jongdae bowed politely and then started marching through the rocky road. The forest was wide and leafy. The trees were extremely tall and leafy but still left the sun pass through the leaves, illuminating the road with a soft and beautiful natural light. If the information that the Ministry of Magic gave him wasn’t wrong, he would be able to walk until half the way to herd on the first day.

He carried a small bag with an extension charm to save all his things, in his hands where the map that would take him to his destination; a lot of places in the forest marked with a magical pointer to let him know what was near him and if he was on the right track.

Everything was going fine until it wasn’t.

When midnight came he still didn't reach the place he should. He had wasted way too much time exploring near the road to take samples of some woods and other things he had found during the trip. He had a few panic moments as well, especially when a big boar appeared in front of him and had seemed ready to attack. Good for him that it didn’t happen and the animal just ran away after a few seconds.

He settled the tent next to the road with the help of his wand, deciding that the manual way would take him too long (especially when he looked at the instructions and realized that he didn’t understand half of the things written there). He had decided to spent part of his savings in the best tent in the shop, so I smiled blossomed in his lips when he entered it and saw that inside it was big enough for a person to live comfortably. There was a private bathroom, a little kitchen, a living room with a small fireplace and a queen-sized bed.

“Best buy of my life,” he murmured for himself as he walked to the bathroom.

He took a hot shower and changed into his pajamas, yawning as he walked to the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich with the food he had prepared and saved in his backpack. He could almost hear Baekhyun’s teasing tone saying something like ‘You can take the boy out of the city but not the city out of the boy, uh.’ He went to sleep after writing a few pages of his discovers and the samples he had taken in the journal Baekhyun had gifted him that morning.

Jongdae woke up hours later, not much after the sun had set in the sky again. He changed into a new pair of clothes and cleaned a little before getting out of the tent, folding it back to its original form with a spell and saving it on his bag. He then turned around to go back to the road, the smile on his face disappearing when he realized there was no road to step onto.

With shaky hands, he reached for the folded map on his pocket and open it. There was no pointer marking his position, so that meant that he was away from any radar settled by the guards. Anxiety made it harder for him to breathe and panic took over for long minutes before he could calm himself down and try to analyze the situation.

How the hell he could be lost when he settled his tent next to the fucking road?

JunMyeon’s words came back to his mind as he walked around in circles trying to figure something out, his head spinning with the memory. _‘The forest is… how to say it? Alive? Let’s say it that way, yeah,’_ Junmyeon had said. _‘It can change its appearance and likes to play with people to make them get lost,’_ he had explained. Jongdae wanted to scream. He wanted to curse that fucking changing forest that had decided to play with him.

“Fucking life, fucking trip, fucking everything,” he cursed.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down again. He decided that the wisest thing to do was to walk slowly and try to find the road or at least get close to an area where one of the radars could detect him. Jongdae walked for hours, the pointer of his position never appearing on the map and his mind slowly turning crazy as he stared at the forest who didn’t seem to change despite all the kilometers he had walked. He had tried to make a charm with red lights to let it be known his position in the forest, but the few attempts he made of the enchantment didn’t make it to the sky, the sparks getting lost between the heavy foliage.

When the night fell, Jongdae let himself fall to the ground with a heavy sight. His legs burned because of the exhaustion of walking for hours and the urge to scream returned with more strength than before. He was regretting the moment he had decided he could do the trip. He should have sent Baekhyun or just talk with someone with experience who could substitute Chanyeol.

He settled the tent again and after a hot shower and another tuna sandwich he went to sleep. Maybe the forest decided to be good with him during the night and he would wake up next to the road the next morning. It was disappointing to see that he didn’t have that luck. He walked for hours again, starting to enjoy it when he decided that he could gather all the samples he could and take pictures of some interesting things he saw.

Jongdae made a few stops during the day to drink, eat and take notes on his journal, deciding that even if the enchanted forest was messing with him he could still see the bright side of the situation. He had discovered a different breed of hawthorn that he really wanted to try to make a wand and he had been lucky enough to find some tail feathers in an abandoned nest of thunderbirds.

He decided to settle the tent earlier that day, spending a few good hours writing in the journal and classifying the different things he had gathered. Despite him getting lost, Jongdae couldn’t say that the trip wasn’t productive; but still, he was disappointed that he was already late to spend the four planned days in the herd of dragons to study them.

After a long shower, Jongdae went to sleep with an empty stomach. Even if the rounds through the forest were productive, he still felt anxious just by thinking of spending more time lost in the woodland, not knowing how to return to the main path or how to find a radar that could guide him in the right way. The next morning, he decided to stay in the same place doing some field research in the surroundings.

But his investigations were cut short when he was scratching some moss of a tree and felt something tickling the skin of his upper arm. The scream he made when he saw that nasty and big caterpillar walking down his arm was loud and high-pitched. He moved his arm up and down vigorously until the bug fell to the floor, revolving in the leaves under him showing those little and disgusting legs that almost made Jongdae throw up.

Life on the wilderness was not for him. Baekhyun was right.

He decided to pack his things again and start walking, hoping that maybe he would be lucky enough that day to find the road to the herd. He walked for a few hours, the sun slowly leaving his place in the sky to let the moon take the leadership. Tiredly, Jongdae decided that his trudge for that day was done and stopped to mount his small camp to rest a little.

Jongdae sat down on the grass and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself from those intrusive thoughts that crept into his mind every now and then. Bad thoughts of savage beast tearing him apart while he slept. When he was able to leave those things away in his mind, he decided to enjoy the fresh but calming breeze of the night. Suddenly, a bright light hit his eyes, making him frown; he lifted an arm trying to cover himself from that source of light as his other hand moved on the grass to grab his wand. Before he was able to utter any charm, a man appeared in front of him with his hands lifted in the air and a wide smile on his lips.

“You must be Jongdae,” the man said and got closer to him.

Jongdae looked at him intently. He wasn’t very tall, probably the same height as him. The stranger had blonde hair, almond-shaped brown eyes and with those slightly chubby cheeks and thin lips made Jongdae think that the man looked like a squirrel.

“That’s my name,” he replied. “Who are you?”

“Kim Minseok, trainer in the dragon herd,” he explained and showed him his accreditation card. “We were informed about your supposed arrival yesterday but you never came so a few co-workers and I entered the forest to find you.”

“Oh, thank Merlin,” he whispered. “I was going nuts thinking that I was going to die in this stupid forest.”

Minseok rose an eyebrow, a teasing smile growing on his face as he stared at Jongdae. The wandmaker took a better look at the man’s outfit: military boots, camo pants, a black shirt, green military jacket, and a silver necklace of a dragon. He looked hot. Jongdae didn’t remember when was the last time he had seen someone as hot and handsome as Minseok. The man seemed to notice his staring because his smile grew wider.

“You like what you see, Kim Jongdae?” he asked, making Jongdae snap out of his nasty thoughts; heat rose to his cheeks but he smiled.

“Maybe,” he conceded. “Was it hard to found me?” he asked.

“Not really; apparently the forest was just teasing you a little,” he said. “Hallasan woodlands love to tease cute city boys like you.”

“He can tease me all he wants if that means a sexy dragon trainer is the one coming to save me,” he stated boldly. He smiled, looking at Minseok up and down slowly. The man seemed delighted with his direct flirt.

“I’m happy to be the one finding you, then,” the dragon trainer stated. “It would be a pity to see one of my mates being the lucky guy getting to flirt with you.”

Jongdae shrugged, the smile still on his lips. “So tell me, Minseok, my savior dragon trainer, what do we do now?”

“First, let me mark our position in the map Junmyeon gave you,” he said, extending his hand to take the map when Jongdae offered him. “And then, we can settle the fancy tent you’re probably carrying and cuddle together.”

“Do you make that kind of bold proposes to all the wandmakers you rescue from the forest?” Jongdae questioned with a teasing tone. A part of him was calm and relaxed now that he saw the pointer with his name on the map.

“Not really, but there’s this certain wandmaker Kim Jongdae that decided to eat me with his eyes the moment we met,” he replied, “and I took that as a hint that he may like my proposition.”

The conversation died after that. Jongdae settled the tent once again and entered it with Minseok following him close behind. The dragon trainer made an impressive sound as his eyes traveled around all the inside of the tent, analyzing the incredible difference between the image of a simple little camp from the outside and the actual inside of the shelter tent.

“Pretty impressive,” he finally said. “Exactly what I expected from a city boy.”

“How do you know I’m a city boy?” Jongdae questioned.

“We received information of all the people who plan to visit the dragon’s herd beforehand,” he explained. “I remember reading about you: your work, your age, your experience as a field researcher… It screamed city boy everywhere.”

“Even my age?” he asked mockingly.

“Cute and little city boy,” Minseok replied. “You’re five years younger than me.”

Jongdae eyebrows were raised highly at that information. He didn’t expect the man to be that older. It was not a big age gap but still, he didn’t even imagine the dragon trainer was five years older than him.

“You don’t look like a man on his thirties,” Jongdae said.

“What can I say, working with dragons keep me young, apparently,” he joked. “You’ve already lost one of your days at the herd, and we’ll probably walk a long way tomorrow until we reach it, so that would make it two days.”

“Good thing that maybe this handsome dragon trainer who came to save me can offer me some information about dragons,” he replied. “What do you say, Minseok? Can you answer a few questions of this city wandmaker?”

The older man smiled and nodded. They took turns in the bathroom, Minseok preparing a light dinner as Jongdae showered. They ate calmly next to the fireplace, Jongdae’s journal opened in front of Minseok as the dragon trainer took a look at his notes.

“Not a bad start for someone doing his first field research trip,” he congratulated him. “You really took samples of interesting things.”

“Well, I thought that getting lost in the forest was a good reason to do some research as I tried to find my way back to the main path,” he explained.

Minseok smiled and suddenly pulled out his wand, tending it to Jongdae.

“Can you tell what kind of wand I have just touched it?” he asked. “All the wandmakers that come to the herd try to do that with our wands.”

Jongdae took the stick, caressing it with his fingers and examining it closely for a few minutes. His mind was working at full speed as he tried to remember all the different kinds of woods and ingredients a wand could have. He tried to do a simple spell with it, testing its power. He tried to bend it too, feeling the wand on his hand one last time before tending it to its owner.

“Hazel, phoenix feather on the core, twenty-seven centimeters, very rigid,” he said. “Am I right?”

“Twenty-eight centimeters,” Minseok corrected him with a smile. “Pretty impressive, the closest one to get all right. Most of them tend to say the core if dragon heartstring just because I work at the herd.”

“Lazy wandmakers when it comes to analyzing,” he said. “I’ve heard a lot about this herd and it’s a pity that I will only get two days to study dragons up close, I really love everything related to them.”

“I’m sure you do,” Minseok replied, but his tone was bitter this time and Jongdae noticed the frown on his face.

“What?” he asked. “What’s the problem? Is it wrong to like dragons or what?”

“Don’t feel offended, Jongdae, you seem like a good boy and I would fuck you without thinking twice,” the man stated. Jongdae felt heat blooming on his cheeks at the bold words. “But all the wandmakers that come from the city are stupid assholes who only see a commercial tag in the dragons of our herd.”

“What do you mean about a commercial tag? I am doing research, not commercial deals.”

“Oh, come on, Jongdae, you know what I’m talking about,” he said. “You wandmakers are constantly thinking about your incredible and necessary products for the wands you make. When you see our dragons the only thing that comes to your mind is how many wands you would be able to do with their heartstrings.”

Jongdae blinked, perplexed at the bitter and annoying words the other man let out. After the teasing going on between them since the beginning it was a little strange to have this serious and complicate conversation with him. He understood, though, why the man could feel like that. He had met a lot of wandmakers that only saw the animals as mines of ingredients and not as the living beings they were. But he was not like that and he didn’t like the man assuming things from him.

“Okay, wait a minute, mister handsome dragon trainer,” he said. “I get you don’t like your precious dragons to be hurt or looked at as a commercial thing instead of a living being, but that doesn’t mean that every wandmaker is like that.”

“It was clear in your reservation of the herd that you wanted to gather ingredients for your shop,” he said through greeted teeth. “I don’t like city boys hurting my dragons.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt them, stubborn trainer,” he complained.

“Then what do you want to do with them?”

“Just study them! Look, yes, I am a wandmaker and I work with dragon heartstrings when I made the wands, but I’m also a keen inventor that likes to experiment with new cores, woods and other side ingredients for my creations,” he explained. “I know dragons change their scales, I know they lost teeth, I know they can have dragon flu that makes them segregate an interesting and strong mucus… I want to gather those kinds of things that won’t hurt your precious dragons.”

“I’ll see that once we arrive at the herd tomorrow night,” the man replied after a few minutes. The bitter expression on his face suddenly disappear and the flirty grin crept to his lips. “So, do you want me to cuddle you to sleep?”

Jongdae rose an eyebrow before making a negative sound, internally enjoying Minseok’s disappointed expression.

“Sorry, hot trainer, I don’t cuddle with strangers who make assumptions about me and my work,” he said. “Maybe tomorrow, when we reach the herd, I’ll change my mind.”

Minseok just laughed and nodded, getting himself comfortable on the small sofa where they had been sitting. Jongdae got up and went to bed, his heart and mind calm and warm knowing that the trip wasn’t going half as bad as he had thought two days earlier.

The next day they parted a few hours after the sun set high in the sky. Minseok lead the way to the herd, and Jongdae felt like he was advancing and moving through the forest for the first time he got lost. The wandmaker was starting to think that maybe the woodlands had been messing with him making him going round and round over the same zone for the last two days.

Badly for Jongdae, their position had been further away than expected from the herd and they had to settle the camp once again that night. He definitely was only going to have one day and a less than a half to gather information from the dragons before making his way back to the city with a portkey. He was making some notes at the journal when his eyes caught Minseok exiting the bathroom barefooted –just like Jongdae was– and without a shirt on. His muscles flexing as the man stretched like a cat; the wandmaker couldn’t help but think how impressive it had been that the trainer didn’t seem tired at any moment even if they walked for hours.

“You’re drooling over your notes, Jongdae,” the older man said. Unconsciously, Jongdae's hand flew to his chin to stop any drool from falling even if there wasn’t anything there.

“I like the view,” he admitted, letting his eyes linger on Minseok’s chest and abs. He was definitely the hottest man Jongdae had seen in a while.

“It’s such a pity you’re not in the mood to cuddle with me,” the trainer said. “Should watch my mouth next time.”

Jongdae’s attention went from the exposed chest to those thin but tempting lips before his eyes locked with Minseok’s ones. He stopped himself from whining out loud when Minseok put his shirt on and smiled at him with mocking eyes.

“You didn’t look tired today,” he said, making Minseok raise his eyebrows at the sudden words.

“From the walk?” he asked. Jongdae nodded. “I am a dragon trainer, being in shape and having the stamina to do efforts is one of the principal requirements of my job.”

“I am sure you have a lot of stamina,” Jongdae said, a provocative smile blossoming on his lips as he got up and walked to the bed. Minseok’s hungry eyes followed him closely.

“Is there anything you want to say, Jongdae?” the man questioned, getting closer and closer to him.

Jongdae had never been the type to be extremely bold with the people he was interested in, or to be the one who had one-night stands with stranger mans he had just met. But Minseok was a pure sin; hot, handsome and as flirty and bold as he felt. He didn’t want to miss the chance to know the people from the dragon herd in a different and unexpected point of view.

“Tell me, dragon trainer,” he started. “Can your stamina last all night?”

Minseok hovered over him, his face on top of his and his hot breath hitting his lips making shivers ran down his spine. Jongdae was turned on just with the closeness of the other man. He was flustered just by the thought of what was about to happen.

“We’re about to discover it,” Minseok said.

The kiss came fast and hot, Jongdae moan died in Minseok’s mouth as the man leaned him against the bed. One of the older man hands trailed down Jongdae’s chest, pushing his camo pants down and caressing his growing erection over the clothes. Heat rose to the younger man's cheeks, he had never been kissed like that or touch in such a bold way. He parted his legs, letting Minseok settled between them and caressing his now exposed thighs before Jongdae circled his waist with his legs.

“Fuck…” Minseok uttered in a low and raspy tone as he trailed the skin of his neck with his wet lips. “You’re hot…”

“And you’re too good at this”, he whispered.

The man smirked before biting down a little in the neck. Jongdae closed his eyes and let the man tuck away his shirt, his hands caressing his chest before reaching the waistband of his boxer, pulling them down letting his hard-on spring free. Jongdae moaned again and reached blindly for Minseok to kiss him again.

His hands fly to the end of Minseok’s shirt and he started pulling it, breaking the kiss for a second to get rid of the cloth. He whimpered when a finger breached him, tracing his rim before pushing inside of him. Jongdae didn’t know at what moment the man had search or conjured a bottle of lube, but he couldn’t be more thankful.

He reached for Minseok’s pants pulling them down with ease as he panted because another finger entered him. His eyes locked with Minseok’s ones and he breathed slowly, heat rising turning his cheeks into a deeper shade of red. He moaned one more time when Minseok leaned to kiss him, his fingers twitching into the right spot just as their mouths met.

“You’re so tight...” the man growled. “So fucking hot.”

Jongdae circled one of his arms around Minseok’s back and pushed him down, the man’s underwear rubbing his skin. He could feel Minseok’s dick under the boxer and it was such a turn on to feel how aroused the man was. Jongdae started moving his hips, meeting the man’s thrusts with his fingers and moaning at the continued pounding against his prostate.

“Fuck…” he cried out when a third finger joined the other two. “Just do it!”

Minseok chuckled and removed his fingers, giving a little caress to his rim before accommodating himself between his legs again. He looked at him in the eyes, as he reached down for a condom and more lube. Jongdae panted under the intense gaze that the older man was sending him, his skin shivering when his eyes followed Minseok’s hands and actions. He was, even more, turn on when his eyes lingered in the man’s dick that now pressed against his rim.

There was a little sting to the intrusion; it had been a long time since the last time he got laid with anyone. But Minseok was considered and slow, waiting for him to adapt to his size before started moving in and out. Jongdae closed his eyes again and leaned more into the bed, raising an arm to encourage Minseok to dwell in another hot and long kiss.

The man did as he wanted, hovering over him and clashing their lips together, their moans dying into each other’s mouth as Minseok hips speeded up. Soon enough the older man was ramming into Jongdae, fingers clawing into his thighs as he thrust vigorously. There was a satisfied smirk on his face as Jongdae moaned out loud, carelessly and hotly. He liked to know how good he was making the other man feel. He liked how free and loud Jongdae seemed to be underneath him.

“Faster!” Jongdae complained, moving his own hips to meet Minseok’s thrust. “Harder…”

Minseok complied, moving into a more comfortable position to speed up. That move. That single change in their position made Jongdae scream at the top of his lungs. He had reached his prostate again and now was slamming into him, constantly pressing his sweet spot and sending him to a world where he could only feel pleasure.

He felt his cock twitching against his stomach, precum dropping and poling under his bellybutton. Minseok broke their kiss and smiled, satisfied with how debauched and sinful the man under him seemed. He was a complete mess and Minseok was in love with that sight. When the older man felt his end nearing, his thrusts turned more chaotic and uncoordinated; slower but harder he rammed into the man smiling when he saw Jongdae reaching his climax without touching himself.

Jongdae shivered with the oversensitivity as Minseok continued to fuck him. His mind was fuzzy and lost in the pleasure, limbs burning and cum sliding down his sides from where he had come in his chest. He felt so wrecked and so good. He didn’t remember been fucked like that before. He tensed, moaning again wantonly when Minseok stilled and growled. Jongdae felt the man coming into the condom, slowly moving and twitching inside of him until his own orgasm ended.

Minseok fell on top of Jongdae, shaking with the post-orgasm bliss and ignoring the wet and nasty sensation of cum and sweat dirtying their bodies. One of Jongdae’s hands moved to Minseok’s hair, fingers scratching kindly the wet blond locks as they tried to recover their breaths.

“Wow,” Jongdae finally uttered. “Fucking wow.”

“Thank you, we can repeat when you’re ready,” Minseok replied in a teasing tone.

“I need a few more minutes,” Jongdae said and smiled at the man when he hovered over him. “I want to ride you.”

Minseok rose an eyebrow, his mouth breaking into a smile that Jongdae quickly imitated. The thoughts of being in the middle of a forest, searching for a small dragon and surrounded by bugs and wild animals were lost somewhere in his mind. Not bothering him anymore. Not after what had happened.

“I told you I knew how to take your mind out of things, city boy,” Minseok commented. He moved his hips, finally pulling out. He got rid of the condom before moving to catch another, showing it to Jongdae. “So…?”

Jongdae smiled, pushing the man down until he was the one lying on the bed as he sat in his thighs. He caught the condom in his hands and blinked innocently as he moved his hands down Minseok’s chest.

“Now, you’re going to show me how much stamina a dragon trainer has,” he replied.

* * *

They reached the dragon herd the next day near the evening hours. They had opted for a slower walk after Minseok had seen Jongdae limping a bit, a satisfied smile spreading on his face that only grew wider when the thoughts of last night played on his mind. His other teammates were already there, ready to welcome them to the herd and to guide Jongdae to the place where he would be staying.

Minseok had exchanged a few more words with Jongdae before having to go to deal with his own work. Jongdae was still a little sore and exhausted because of the previous night events, so he decided to take that first day slowly, just gathering information from all the books, scrolls and documents in the information center. One of his professors of the incredible world of wand-making had always said that before touching any ingredient you should know their origin, history, and properties, and that’s what Jongdae wanted to learn first.

“I thought you would be getting scared of dragons, not here scribbling on your journal,” someone said, catching his attention. Jongdae smiled at the sight of Minseok.

“I told you I am not like other wandmakers. I like to do a little research before having to deal with the real thing, if I’m going to be scare first I need to know of what and why.”

“Then ask me,” Minseok said. “Weren’t you the one saying that you could use some of my knowledge for investigation?”

“I did, yes,” he admitted. “But there’s nothing these scrolls don’t already tell me.”

“What a pity, I thought I could be useful in more ways for you than the ones I already show you,” Minseok confessed, that teasing grin already appearing on his face.

“You can,” Jongdae said. “Tell me about the dragons, why do you think is cruel to use them in our crafts?”

“I don’t think it’s bad to use them in your craft, I know dragons are impressive magical creatures whose parts can be used in many different ways, what I don’t like is people using dragons just to make sure they have unlimited sources of magical ingredients,” he said. “It’s heartbreaking for someone like me, who had seen dragons growing up from a little egg to majestic creatures that fly the skies higher than any other animal, turned into nothing but a business thing.”

“I cannot imagine how that must feel, but believe when I said that my trip has nothing to do with business and gathering things just to make wands and sell more than others,” Jongdae replied. “I just want to get to know better these incredible animals, to understand how impressive they are and if there’s a way to use their scales and other parts without making them suffer.”

Minseok remained silent for a few seconds, staring at Jongdae before raising a hand and offering it to him. Jongdae didn’t think twice before taking the hand, letting Minseok guide him out of the information center to one of the zones with dragons. He tried not to scream out loud one they stood in front of one of those creatures, the big reptile sniffing Jongdae up close with those giant red eyes staring at him and those sharp teeth showing a little.

“This is Hui,” Minseok said, his hand not letting go Jongdae’s one. “A Chinese fireball dragon. We usually let them fly freely under the protected zone, but we’re having visitors these days and we don’t want people to freak out.”

“I am freaking out,” Jongdae said. “But it’s incredible. Really beautiful.”

“They are noble creatures, they won’t hurt you unless you hurt them,” Minseok explained. “They won’t give you a hard time if you don’t give them a hard time. I am pretty sure it would be much easier for wandmakers like you to gather dragons’ parts without hurting if you can wait and be patient with them. They change their scales in May; some of them even change their claws.”

“I told you, I don’t want to hurt them. I want to study them and if I get the opportunity to take with me some ingredients without making them suffer good for me, but it’s not my priority.”

Minseok didn’t say anything, he just guided Jongdae through the cages and chained dragons, explained all of them with such a passion that the wandmaker was not able to take his eyes off him. The dragons were impressively tamed when Minseok was around, letting the man caress them and show their claws, teeth, and scale without stopping him or growling aggressively.

They returned to the place where Jongdae had settled the camp hours later, already into midnight. Jongdae had pulled Minseok inside of the tent with him, and even if he wanted to taste the man’s lips again and to be pushed against the bed one more time, he decided that it was way more important to write down all the information, dates and curiosities Minseok was telling him. Both of them woke up late the next day, the hour for Jongdae’s departure already near as they showered together and ate something.

“A short but good experience in the woods, I hope, city boy,” Minseok said as they did the last walk together around a secured place where dragons flew free.

“Undoubtedly,” he admitted. “I learned a lot of things about dragons and dragon trainer’s stamina,” Jongdae uttered with a grin. “And I’m taking with me a lot of samples, photos, and information that my chief will love to read.”

“Well, I hope this can make the trip even more worth it,” he said and pulled Jongdae to an old wood trunk.

The dragon trainer opened it and extracted a few plastic bags with dragon claws, hide, heartstrings and other ingredients. Jongdae looked at Minseok with a surprised expression, not sure if he should take them or not.

“Two very old dragons passed away a few weeks ago,” he explained. “You can’t take this with you.”

“Thank you,” he said, taking the bags and saving them in his backpack.

Minseok accompanied him until he had to take the portkey back to the city. The man had smiled at him in the same hot and flirty way he had done when they had fucked and Jongdae was internally wishing that he could have more time to discover what other things the dragon trainer could do.

“I hope you can come back soon,” Minseok said. “And next time pay a little more to take a portkey directly to here.”

“Why? I really like our little walks and _adventures_ in the forest.”

“I am sure you did,” the dragon trainer said. “Take care, Jongdae.”

“Take care, Minseok,” he said. “I’m sure we’ll meet again some other time.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

The last thing Jongdae saw before the portkey teleport him was the way Minseok licked his lips as he stared boldly at him.

* * *

“So, how was your trip?” Baekhyun asked as soon as he entered the shop. He had returned the day after and the boss only asked him to give him the ingredients, deciding he could take the rest of the day for himself. “Did something try to kill you?”

“The trip was great,” he said. “I gathered a lot of ingredients, I discovered a lot about dragons and our boss is more than happy with all the samples and other things I brought with me.”

Baekhyun blinked, completely impressed with his words. If it wasn’t because it was Baekhyun, Jongdae will be offended with the lack of faith the other man had in him.

“Really? Did you enjoy the trip that much?”

Jongdae smiled, his eyes moving towards the journal he had used and remembered the phone number he had discovered inside. Maybe he had been dumb enough to not ask Minseok’s number, but the dragon trainer had been one step ahead of him and Jongdae almost had a heart attack when he opened the journal the day after and found the piece of sheet with an unknown number scribbled there.

“Oh, Baekhyun, you can’t imagine how much I enjoyed it,” he said. “And I’m really looking forward to the next one.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's an "open" ending because I plan to make this into a series of one-shots! There's so much about the HarryPotter!verse that I could add to this fic that I really want to continue this and add more and more things :)
> 
> *Hallasan exists, it's the name of the shield volcano in Jeju (I thought it was the perfect place to locate a dragons' herd. 
> 
> *All the ingredients mentioned on the fic are part of the Harry Potter lore and are used to make wands and other magical things.


End file.
